Bone conduction is a developing communication technology with numerous potential applications. Bone conduction technology has the potential to make interactions with objects more real and tactile in a world that is increasingly virtual. Quick response (“QR”) codes and near-field communication (“NFC”), for example, enable users to access information about locations, objects, and services using their mobile device. The process of acquiring such information, however, is often unnatural and can detract from the user experience.